Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. The wireless mesh networks typically include wired gateways that are wirelessly connected to wireless nodes, or wireless connected directly to client devices. Many wireless nodes can collectively provide a wireless mesh, in which client devices can associate with any of the wireless nodes.
Typically, the wireless nodes are implemented as wireless access points (APs). A typical wireless AP includes a local link interface to communicate with local client devices and a downlink and uplink interfaces to communicate with other APs. Conventional APs utilize the same communication frequency when communicating with other APs. As a result, there may be an interference between an uplink and a downlink communications and may have impact on the signal quality. In addition, communications between the wireless APs typically are in a form of plain text which may be vulnerable to be attacked.